magiquestfandomcom-20200215-history
Toppers
Toppers are a key item used whenever playing MagiQuest. They increase the power of your wand and have features such as lights and motion. Toppers come in all sorts of styles and can be purchased along with your wand. Clan Types In addition to giving the player more power, toppers identify which clan a player can join. List of Clans * Warrior (red) - Warriors' strength is in their bravery. Clan members have the power of dueling. They wield the power of lightning in their wand. Only the Man in the Mist can grant other Magi this power. * Woodsy (green) - Woodsy's strength is in their relationship with nature. Clan members can summon any naturalistic element or enchanted creatures to help them in their quest. This power of creature enchantment can only be granted to Magi of other clans by Serena the Pixie. * Trickster (purple) - Trickster's strength is in their magic. Clan members often use jokes, magic, or music to distract their opponents. Only Glittertail the unicorn can grant this musical power to Magi of other clans. * Shadow (black) - Shadow's strength is in their power and deceit. Shadow can disappear from a place on cue and easily distract their opponents. The stone gargoyle is the only one who can grant this Distraction Rune to Magi of other clans. * Majestic (blue or pink) - Majestic's strength is in their healing powers. Members of this caste possess the power to heal themselves and others. Magi of other clans can obtain this power after an encounter with Princess Candice or Princess Amora. List of the Different Toppers Iceburst Toppers With the power of the Iceburst you can instantly defeat Charlock the Red Dragon, the Goblin King , and the Dark One who dwells in the Crypt . To recharge Iceburst: Defeat she whose home is cold and filled with ice. At Great Wolf Lodge, this topper is registered as the FireBurst (see below), and can only be used to defeat Charlock the Red Dragon. However, this topper is a life-saver when paired with the Dark Skull topper, and they recharge each other in the Great Wolf locations because of their abilities. (The Dark Skull instantly defeats Charlock, which is the action needed to recharge this topper so it's powers can be used once more, and if you beat the goblin, it recharges the Dark Skull topper, so it's best to get it in a set.) Fireburst Toppers With Fireburst, you can instantly defeat Winterra the Ice Dragon , the Goblin King, the silver dragon and the Dark One in the Crypt. To recharge Fireburst: Defeat he who protects gold and breathes fire. However, this topper is a life-saver when paired with the Dark Skull topper, and they recharge each other in the Great Wolf locations because of their abilities. (The Dark Skull instantly defeats Charlock, which is the action needed to recharge this topper so it's powers can be used once more, and if you beat the goblin, it recharges the Dark Skull topper, so it's best to get it in a set.) Dark Skull Toppers With the power of the dark laughing skull you can instantly defeat Charlock the Red Dragon , Winterra the Ice Dragon , and the Dark One in the crypt . To recharge the Dark Skull power: Recover that which has been stolen from the Majestic Princess. At Great Wolf Lodge locations without the Goblin King, the Dark Skull and Dark Gem is registered as the Blue Claw Topper. However, this topper is a life-saver when paired with the Dark Skull topper, and they recharge each other in the Great Wolf locations because of their abilities. (The Dark Skull instantly defeats Charlock, which is the action needed to recharge the FireBurst and IceBurst toppers, so it's powers can be used once more, and if you beat the goblin, it recharges the Dark Skull topper, so it's best to get it in a set.) Nature's Favor Toppers With Nature's Favor, you can instantly dazzle the Pixie's crystal, the Unicorn's star and summon the Princess' jewels then return them directly to her for your reward. To recharge Nature's Favor: Set out and earn the power of Music again to connect with nature. In ShadowQuest at Great Wolf Lodge, Nature's Favor can be used to manipulate time to your benefit at any Virtual Environment. This time warp is ready whenever you need it. Healing Toppers With the power of Healing you can instantly heal the Pixie's green crystal and Glittertail the Unicorn. Also, this powerful spell will save you once in a duel against the Red (Charlock), Ice, and Silver dragons and the Goblin King, giving you one more chance to beat them. You can recharge this topper by regaining the power of healing by collecting the healing rune once again. Learned Owl Topper With this power you can summon the knower of secrets in the kingdom, the Learned Owl . He will give you hints on your journeys. To recharge the power to summon the Owl: One must prove again to the Questmaster that one is a Master Magi . The Master Magi topper has sound when the wand is waved. At Great Wolf Lodge, the Learned Owl never needs charging. He is always available to help; just touch the "?" icon at any status screen. Summon Xavier Topper (Blue Claw) With the power of the Blue Claw, one can summon the villain Xavier to the kingdom with this topper. Xavier will make his presence known by his laughter ringing throughout the kingdom, and stop everyone in their tracks. To recharge this power to summon Xavier: One must go on a long journey collecting more of each of the core magic runes in the kingdom. Remember, Magi, to collect your runes in a set. It works as a good backscratcher as well, however other than the ability to summon Xavier to the MagiQuest building, it has no other abilities. Power of Laughter Topper With the power of laughter you can bring a smile to the kingdom. Simply cast a spell at he who put the Spider on the Queen's Cider! To recharge power of laughter: A Magi must collect and pay to the Trixter Clan a substantial amount of gold . Rune Collector Topper The Rune Collector Topper gives magi a convenient way to display their collected runes from their wand. Gallery File:Rune_Collector_T_4a2059ce1f440.png|Rune Collector Topper File:Trixter_Topper_4a203ab54c03f.png|Trixter Topper File:Gauntlet_Topper_4a205dbe059fb.png|Gauntlet Topper File:Master_Magi_Topp_4a36d88b1fb65.png|Master Magi Topper File:Majestic_Gem_Top_4a2037b2a3bb2.png|Majestic Gem Topper File:Tiara_Topper_4a2071bfe132b.png|Crown Topper File:Ice_Crystal_Topp_4a2034912d444.png|Ice Crystal Topper File:Pixie_Topper_4a36d860c4273.png|Pixie Topper File:Dark_Crown_Toppe_4a53f7cb1e4f9.png|Dark Crown Topper File:Dark_Gem_Topper_4b21485e7ff86.png|Dark Gem Topper File:Unicorn_Topper_4a202c0edc26c.png|Unicorn Topper File:Unicorn_Horn_Top_4a36d92cc3fd7.png|Unicorn Horn Topper File:Dragon_Gem_Toppe_4a36d6f734077.png|Dragon Gem Topper File:Dragon_Topper_4a36d6cc29784.png|Dragon Topper File:Wintera_Topper_4b9083ef0276b.png|Wintera Topper File:Ice_Dragon_Toppe_4a2055eb919dc.png|Ice Dragon Topper Category:Info About MagiQuest Category:Items